Kavid Thorson
Kavid Thorson is a Human Warrior who originally hails from the Kingdom of Gilneas. Kavid was dubbed "the Loyal" upon being Knighted for his service as Captain of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor for exemplary military service after the portal of Draenor was stormed, as well as his lengthy and active service to the Kingdom of Stormwind itself as an officer of the Guard and Knight of the Realm. Lord-Marshal Relindor granted Sir Kavid a portion of his ancestrial homeland, North Hasic , upon being Knighted. Background The Fall of Gilneas Kavid Thorson originally hails from the kingdom of Gilneas. His younger years were spent in study and closely shadowing his father in hopes of becoming the next head of his father's business; Thorson Industries, a company that specialized in metallurgy, smithing, civil engineering, and stoneworking. Until the fall of Gilneas from the multi-fronted assault of the Forsaken and the spread of the Worgen curse, Kavid lived a relatively peaceful and quiet life within the inner city with his family. During the siege of the city and the mass hysteria, Kavid lost his mother and father to the chaos within the city, and fled through the south-eastern gates of the City to Tempest's Reach with Jordan Marn, a close childhood friend. The two made way due east via a small fishing dingy along the coastline towards the Hillsbrad settlement of Southshore. Peace of mind and time to decompress after the horrors seen during Gilneas' fall were short-lived as Southshore was soon to fall due to the Forsaken onslaught. Kavid and Jordan were once again fleeing the carnage, this time following the river to the north-east until reaching the mountains. Scared, exhausted, and with waning rations, the two young men were at wit and body's end when they were assaulted and abducted in the night during a pitiful attempt at making a fire and securing some form of shelter. When they awoke, they were bound in a cold unlit underground room with several darkly clad hooded persons carrying blades just as terrifying as the two were upon coming to. In the following hours, their fright and terror lessened as they had come to discover they had tread on territory in close proximity to Ravenholdt Manor, closely watched by their renown assassins and clandestine inhabitants. They were given sustenance and allowed time to rest and recuperate, and explained to their captors the reason for their trespassing after fleeing Gilneas, and later Southshore. In exchange for sufficient means to travel south to safer lands in the Kingdom of Stormwind, supplies, and methods of safe passage, the two were offered a five month long term of servitude to the manor, doing whatever tasks or things they were asked, and once the time was served they would be allowed to leave with promise of safe travel. On the day their service ended, Kavid left with sights set on Stormwind; however, his childhood friend, Jordan, chose to remain at the manor in hopes to learn from the Assassin's League, rather than just do their chores and serve their food. The two parted ways and Kavid later found himself in the last bastion of Human rule on Azeroth, Stormwind City. Stormwind Shortly after Kavid's arrival to the Kingdom of Stormwind, he spent time trying to find work in the Redridge province. After some odd-jobs and time spent serving as a caravan guard for one of the merchant families who worked closely with the Verdun family, he headed for Stormwind with some coin in purse and his mind set on gaining better position. After all, he was nothing but a Gilnean refugee at this point, and his family name in Gilneas wouldn't purchase him an easy life anymore. The Stormwind Guard Weeks were spent in Stormwind city before Kavid had landed on something stable and purposeful to guide him along. More odd-jobs, dead-end tasks, and horrid smelling trips to-and-from the docks later, Kavid had ran into a troop of Guardsmen making their rounds and after some investigation, learned that his citizenship and standing in his new home could be gained and improved by military service. Kavid was recruited to the Guard by Lelend Smith and Ramon Elrid, the former being one he'd form a closely bonded friendship with. Through the guidance of the Master Sergeant, Kavid was equipped with the morals and ethics he still holds close to this day, and credits his education at the hands of Smith as the reason for his excellence and motivation while within the Stormwind Guard. Some time after the Pandaria Campaign during Kavid's service, he discussed a reassignment to the 7th Legion, which would later lead him to his current place among the Everstill Knights. After several weeks, the tranfer order was approved and Kavid had said his farewells to his brothers and sisters in the Stormwind Guard. With proper ceremony,and the pomp & circumstance deserving of the Guard's now former Captain, he was sent on his way. Draenor Campaign & Wrynn's Vanguard After his service to the City of Stormwind in the Guard, Sir Kavid Thorson was eager to make a name for himself as a seasoned warrior. Stormwind City itself was no place to prove his worth, attain rank, commendations, or spend time furthering his unmoving desire to serve the Alliance. With the coming of the Iron Horde threat beyond the Dark Portal, Kavid was eager to find out what opportunities lay beyond it. During the aftermath of the initial invasion of Draenor and the establishment of Stormshield, Sir Kavid was deployed to the front lines of Ashran to combat the Horde threat on the island. During the months spent on the battlefield, Kavid rose in rank to become the Lieutenant Commander of his unit which was comprised of many 7th Legion soldiers, many of which he maintained close relationship with even after he was returned home to Stormwind, including Sir Hamilton Adelvice, whom he later learned of as a familiar to House Verdun. This relationship would later bring him into the Order as a founding member. The Order of Everstill A founding member of the Order born from the ashes of the Ninth Echelon, Sir Kavid Thorson began service in the name of the Verdun Family as a personal Councilman of Viscount Alexander Verdun , along with Sir Miles Avery. The Order has grown significantly in both number and worth since its conception, welcoming a myriad of men and women of the Alliance who hold true to the Order's cause and ideals. Following the deployment of Lord Alexander to Tanaan Jungle, Sir Kavid had taken up mantle as the second Ordermaster of Everstill. The Legionfall Campaign & Thorson's 3rd After the end of the Draenor Campaign, having attained rank & decoration with the 7th Legion; Kavid returned to Stormwind in the brief period of peace after the fall of the Iron Horde. As Field Marshal, Thorson began recruiting and forming the 3rd Brigade of the 7th Legion, colloquially dubbed Thorson's 3rd. With the short time span between the Legion's recent invasion of Azeroth, Thorson's 3rd boasted a small roster when the first invasion ships arrived. Consisting of Garion Magnus, Korben Rivers, Dexter Gates, Kirdun Thundermoor, Darvin Stronkimus, Roland Thorson, the regiment's recruitment efforts came to a screeching halt; the few who made it up deployed alongside other local forces to repel the initial invasions popping up across Azeroth. (WIP) The Grand Melee The Tournament of Ages ' ' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Knights Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Alliance Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Order of Everstill